


Three Words

by stars_in_our_eyes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_in_our_eyes/pseuds/stars_in_our_eyes
Summary: Just a little fluffy one shot





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy one shot

Three words. Three words, always on the tip of your tongue. Three beautiful, impossible, destructive words. Three words with the power to ruin everything. Three words you could never say. Three words you had to get out of your head. Three words, clouding your judgement. Three simple words.

_I love you._

Fuck, you were going to ruin everything. Everything you’d worked for. Everything you had. 

You shouldn’t have come here. This was a bad idea.

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME, HANSEN?” Jared screeched, prompting a laugh from the rest of your friend group and snapping you back to reality.

“Sorry, but I really want to win, Jared,” Evan apologized, his eyes still glued to the screen. Jared scowled, harrumphing.

You were having a sleepover at the Murphys’ with all your friends, since they had the biggest house.

Connor laughed at their antics from his spot beside you. You’d been good friends for a long time, and it was true you’d held a crush on him for a long time, but it wasn’t until yesterday that you understood just how deep your feelings went.

You’d made some horrible pun, and he had laughed, and you swore his laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. And then you had realized, _fuck_ , you loved him. You had thought it was just a dumb crush until then, something easy to get over. Something you could repress, like you’d done a million times before. You’d tried denying your feelings, you’d tried to stop thinking about him, but you never could. It was real, and it was terrifying. _Love_ was terrifying.

You’d just ignore it, for now. You couldn’t exactly just profess your love for Connor in the middle of Mariokart. It was your turn to play anyways, which meant a minor distraction.

Jared climbed up the stairs, and a few minutes later came back clutching three bottles of wine. 

“Time to party!” he yelled.

Everyone booed and Connor chucked an empty pop can at Jared’s head. 

“Did you just yeet a Pepsi can at my head?” Jared asked, feigning betrayal.

“It’s Coca-Cola, you uncultured swine,” Connor retorted.

You laughed a bit. You’d decided by now your best plan of action was to avoid Connor. Not talking to him, not laughing at him. If you stayed distant maybe you could make it through the night. 

Everyone was asleep by midnight, everyone except for you and Connor. An uneasy quietness settled over you two, coating the room with unspoken words.

“Why have you been acting so weird lately?” he spoke up, breaking the heavy silence.

 _Oh God._ How could you say this? What if he didn’t return your feelings and things were weird between you forever? You didn’t think you’d be able to live with that.

He looked at you calmly, though in that moment his blue eyes seemed to pierce through you. You couldn’t take this anymore. You couldn’t pretend you didn’t feel this.

“I love you!” you blurted out. He just stared at you in shock. 

_Oh fuck._

You’d ruined it. You could already feel your friendship slipping through your fingertips. You knew exactly what would happen: he’d kick you out of the house and tell you never to come back again, he’d stop talking to you and then everyone else would stop talking to you too, and your name would be whispered in the hallways as “that freaky chick who’s in love with that emo stoner” forever.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. “I fucking ruined it, and I’m so sorry.”

Another silence that seemed to stretch on for forever passed.

“I thought I was the only one,” he whispered, voice low enough he thought you didn’t hear him, but you did.

And you kissed, and you could feel happiness washing over you like waves on the beach. His lips were chapped as fuck, sure, and your teeth might have clashed at some point, and it was messy, but it was real.

You never had actually been to the Murphys before, much less met Cynthia and Larry. So they were quite surprised when they came home and found a strange girl sleeping with her head on Connor’s shoulder. 

“Who is this girl? Why is she here?” Larry immediately demanded.

Cynthia shushed him. “Look, Larry. He looks so happy. Let them sleep.”


End file.
